Writing of Novaflight
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Knockout tells Novaflight to start writing down all her fantasies of Starscream. Will this help her, or backfire in complete failure?


**A/N: I had written the first half of this like almost three months ago. I was going to finish it, but something came up, and I don't remember what, but it must have been important. I don't remember oh well. **

**Anyways, This is rated M because, I write a bit more about interfacing in this story, NOTHING GRAPHIC! I just mention it a lot because well, it's Novaflight. Enough said.**

* * *

Novaflight sat in front of the computer terminal in a state of complete boredom. The Decepticons had started enforcing tighter security since the Autobots had somehow broken in and stole half their battle plans. Unfortunately, tighter security meant more time in front of a monitor for Novaflight. She couldn't do that. There was no way in pit she was going to be able to sit in front of the monitor, AND watch it!

Novaflight glanced over to Knockout, who sat doing much the same thing as her. "Knockout, did you know Starscream can do seventeen rolls in midair without stopping?"

Knockout rolled his optics. "You know there's an easier way to let out your infatuation with Screamer-"

"Starscream."

"-than talking my audios off about him."

"What's the better way?" Novaflight asked rolling her optics.

Knockout smirked. "Try writing or some slag like that."

Novaflight stared at him skeptically.

The doors to the room slid open. Starscream glanced around. "What the slag are you two doing? Watch the screens!"

Novaflight swirled her chair to face Starscream. "I love you!"

Starscream scrunched up his faceplates in disgust. "Shut up, Novaflight!" he scolded while walking out of the room.

Novaflight turned to a smirking Knockout. "Writing you say?"

Knockout snorted. "Write down your creepy fantasies in story form. It's an easy way to get them out."

Novaflight smirked. "Can I put you in my stories?"

Knockout frowned. "Frag no!"

"Why not?"

"Maybe because I don't want to be grinding interface panels with Screamer." Knockout rolled his optics.

Novaflight sighed. "First of all, it's Starscream, not Screamer, and second of all, if I wanted you to interface with me, we would have already!"

Knockout snorted. "First of all, we have. Second of all, get over yourself"

Novaflight gave an evil smirk. "Breaky still ignoring you?"

Knockout frowned and glared at Novaflight. "Shut up."

The two sat silently for a moment watching the monitors. Knockout released a frustrated yell. He stood up and looked down at Novaflight. "Are we going to get this over with, or not?"

Novaflight smirked. "The hall storage closet again?"

Knockout snorted. "If we were more than just bumper buddies I'd take you to my quarters."

Novaflight stood up jumping from one pede to the other. "This better be as fantastic as last time!"

Knockout held open his arms. "Has it ever been bad?"

Novaflight giggled. "Nope."

* * *

Starscream made his way back to the security room. He had orders from the idiotic bucket helm to relieve Novaflight and Knockout from their posts. A soft banging noise echoed from down the hall. Such sounds were usual in the decepticon base. Ducts heating and cooling created banging.

He slowly stopped walking and began glancing around as the sound became more sporadic, and crashing began accompanying the banging. Starscream stopped in front of a closet where the sound was loudest.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"No pain. No gain, Sweetspark."

"Stop biting there!"

Starscream's gaze tore away from the closet. To open it and watch the two idiots fall out in a tangled mess or not? The hardest decision he would ever make.

Starscream reached over and typed in his override code for the closet. The doors opened, and Starscream stepped out of the way. Novaflight and Knockout rolled out of the closet, still pressing their faceplates together.

Starscream raised an optic ridge. "What the frag are you idiots doing?" As if he really had to ask. The two were about to start fragging like petro rabbits.

Novaflight pulled away from Knockout. "Starscream!"

Knockout groaned. "Really? You're going to step in when I haven't interfaced in a decaorn?"

Starscream growled. "I wouldn't have to if you two weren't about to interface in the energon storage closet!"

Novaflight smirked. "Are you sure it's not because you're jealous?"

"What the frag would I be jealous about?"

"That I'm giving Knockout some, and not you. You know if you'd just ask I'll let you do anything to me." Novaflight purred.

Starscream growled. "You two were about to be relieved from duty, but forget about it. Get your afts back into that control center, and watch the fragging monitors!"

Knockout shrugged. "As soon as we're done here." He stood up, and pulled Novaflight back into the closet.

Starscream growled. "Get the frag out of the energon storage closet!"

* * *

Novaflight stared at the monitors typing and frowning. "I can't believe he stood in front of the closet door while we did it"

Knockout smirked. "It was fantastic though."

"Thanks. You didn't do so bad yourself!"

Knockout rolled his optics before smirking. "Ya wanna really make screamer mad?"

"I just want to make him jealous."

"We can do it right here"

Novaflight laughed. "You just want to interface more!"

Knockout shrugged. "What are bumper buddies for if not interfacing?"

"Being buddies?"

"Nice try, Sweetspark."

"Can we do it later. I'm writing."

Knockout raised an optic ridge. "You're really doing that slag?"

"Yes. I decided while we were in the energon closet that I was going to write anytime I felt the urge to talk about Starscream!"

Knockout frowned and leaned back in his chair. "Why do I feel I'm never getting any ever again."

Novaflight smiled. "How about we do it while Starscream has monitor duty? That would make him really jealous!"

Knockout smirked. "We can do it again while Breakdown has monitor duty as well. Show him what he's missing."

Novaflight laughed. "Not much."

Knockout sneered. "Remember that comment next time you're in my med bay!"

Novaflight continued laughing. "Sure."

* * *

_Starscream stared at the blue and purple femme as she danced seductively across the dance floor. Lust filled his optics his optics. The heat of his frame and strong tug of his spark pulled him forward, walking towards her with the commitment of a thousand mechs. He would throw the femme to ground and-_

"What the frag are you doing? You're supposed to be watching the screen!"

"Starscream!" Novaflight turned away from monitor, standing up to cover the words she had typed on the screen.

Starscream gave her a suspicious glance. "What is on the monitor?"

"Nothing!"

"Novaflight!"

"Nothing is on the monitor! Just random glyphs that might, or might not form comprehensible sentences." Novaflight looked away awkwardly. "I love you."

Starscream glared as he pushed the femme away from the monitor, and carefully read the words. "You have no shame do you? To actually write down these sick fantasies!" Starscream growled.

"Knockout told me to!"

"If Knockout told you to stop following me, would you?"

"Nothing could keep me from you, Starscream. Without you, I should just go ahead and offline."

Starscream growled. "Get rid of that!" He quickly turned on his heel, and ran out of the monitor room.

Novaflight sighed. "I was getting to the good part though. They were just about to get to it on right in the middle of the dance floor."

* * *

Soundwave stood silently as he read the words that were typed across the monitor rooms computer. He slowly exited the screen, and watched the hallway outside of the monitor room, only catch sight of Knockout and Breakdown sneaking out of the energon storage room, neither in the most innocent of shapes.

Soundwave switched off the screen and turned away from it. He looked up at Megatron who glared down at a vehicon. There were days he wondered how the Decepticons were winning the war so far. This, just so happened to be one of those days.


End file.
